Keeping it a Secret
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: Being a part of different stereotypical groups, Courtney and Duncan tended to not socialize with another... or so their friends thought. What if all they were doing was keeping it a secret? DxC T for language and sexual encounters. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

So I am aware that I have a lot of unfinished stories but I really wanted to finish this and get it out. I started this on September 5th and I am currently working on chapter 5 which would be the last chapter. This story is rather short and I will be uploading around this time every week.

The only bad thing is this takes place Friday; April 20, 2012.

I'll post what day it is before each chapter because I kept changing the date and it got my confused so I'd like to clarify it.

So, that is all for a pre-note.

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Courtney smiled down at Duncan as she pulled up her skirt and zipping it up slowly.<p>

Duncan grinned sloppily at her, not saying a word. He just kept stating at her body and her lacy black bra. She continued to look around the small closet until she found her tight red v-neck sweater. She quickly put it on, covering the body Duncan was lusting over. Duncan sighed as he stood up, pulling up his pants and buckling up his belt.

Courtney smiled at him, snaking her arms around his neck. Duncan quickly moved his calloused hands around her curvy hips. Duncan snuggled in the crook of her neck, giving her small kisses. Courtney giggled as she twisted her head, finding Duncan's lips. Kissing him with as much fervor as before. Courtney gently pushed herself up against his shirtless torso. She parted her lips, allowing Duncan to slide his tongue into her. His small goatee scratching her softly. Duncan wrapped his arms around Courtney holding her close, running his hands inside her shirt feeling the silky skin if her back.

Courtney hoisted herself back, ripping herself from Duncan. He frowned as she pulled herself away from him. His brows flustered together in confusion.

Courtney softly bit her bottom lip as she glanced around snatching her purse from under Duncan's black shirt. He quickly finished fastening his belt while Courtney tossed his shirt around his shoulders pulling both ends closer to her, she leaned forward pecking Duncan on the lips. She let go of the shirt letting it rest on his shoulders, running her delicate fingers down his still bare chest. Courtney giggled softly as he stroked her face.

Courtney quietly glanced down at her black diamond studded wrist watch, "Holy shit! Third period is about the end."

Duncan chuckled, "stay for a bit." he held into her small hand, holding her back. Courtney nodded her head no, "I have to go. Remember, Duncan, this didn't happen. None of this."

Duncan sighed, "I know, sweetheart, you tell me every time. Mum is the word. Silence is golden." Duncan recited her past warnings.

"And remember duck tape is silver." Courtney teased.

Duncan smirked lazily, "kinky."

Courtney glared at him, hitting him softly with her purse. She grunted through get teeth demanding, "listen, Duncan, we do not know each other. We do not talk to each other. And we sure as hell don't like each other. Got it? I'm going to head out now, leave at the bell so no one gets suspicious."

"I got this, Princess," Duncan began, "I won't tell a soul. You know that, imagine if my friends found out I was screwing around with you," he paused and thought for a bit, "actually, maybe I should tell them. Miss goody two shoes Courtney Garcia has the hots for bad boy Duncan Moore. Wouldn't that be something, eh?"

"Oh, shut it!" Courtney screeched, "Your friends might get a kick out of it but my whole reputation is on the line. No one can know about this. I mean it!"

With that Courtney turned her heel opening the closet door and submersing herself into the empty hall ways. She adjusted her skirt softly, making sure she looked prim and proper, just as she had in the beginning of the day. She entered the restroom, pulling her make up out of her purse and fixing any spots that looked messy. The quickly ran her comb through her hair, smoothing out any tangles Duncan had created.

The bell rang, signaling the end of third. Duncan heard his signal. The noise of his class mates filling the hallways rang in his ears. Courtney always made him do this when hey hooked up, he was tired of it but if it made her less hostile and lax then he was willing.

Duncan quickly shrugged his shirt on and slightly opened the door, looking for any signs of teachers or class mates. The crowded halls made it easier for him to merge into without any suspicion. Duncan squeezed himself out the door and softly closed it, walking in the opposite direction Courtney had previously.

He trudged his hand into his jeans as he tucked in his under shirt. He reached up as he walked to his locker, making sure every hair of his lime green mo-hawk was in place. He chuckled to himself, the preppy brunette was hard to crack but once he did get her to like him, well he was one hell of a ride and he was more than willing to oblige. He couldn't resist. They needed a way for their urges to be satisfied, it was teenage hormones and sexual desires. It was how their relationship, or whatever it is supposed to be called, worked.

Duncan opened his locker, reaching for his towel, he wiped off the remaining sweat from his third period rendezvous. He sighed, Courtney was something else.

"Hey Dunc." Duncan glanced up from his locker, there stood his good friend, he told her pretty much everything excluding his Courtney time. Surprisingly he kept his word and hadn't told a soul.

He smirked at his friend, her teal highlights and blue lipstick contrasted against her light skin, Duncan would even dare call her pretty. She was, actually. Duncan just rarely noticed due to the spicy Latina filling his brain to mush.

"Sup Gwen?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You weren't in third," she pointed out, "again." she laughed whole hearted.

Duncan grabbed out his government book, his fourth period. "well you know, I got things to do, people to see."

"More important than ceramics?" Gwen joked.

Duncan let out a laugh as Gwen continued, "one of these day I'm going to figure it out."

Duncan lingered on the thought for a bit. If Gwen figured it out would she go and tell the world, he quickly decided she wouldn't. Maybe she'd even join, Duncan began to grin at the thought of him, Courtney and Gwen smack dad in the middle of school getting it on!

"Duncan?" Gwen questioned.

"Huh?" Duncan replied stupidly.

Gwen urged, "I said that we're going to be late to fourth! Come on, Dreamer Boy!"

She snatched Duncan's wrists, blushing slightly at the contact. As she pulled him away Duncan reached to close his locker shut. He had valuables in there.

* * *

><p>Courtney tapped her foot rhythmically, her fourth period being AP calculus BC, the highest math there was in her school. She had done a few years of summer school math to get where she was. It was not just luck and brain for this class.<p>

Her teacher was going over derivatives, a simple subject for Courtney. She sighed as boredom conquered over her. Being sat in the up most corner of the room, she decided to pull out her PDA to check her emails. As she shuffled through her purse she felt her phone softly vibrating. She glances at the screen. Ohh joy Duncan himself had decided to text her. She pressed open now. Her screen read:

_I miss you ;)_

She sighed, and replied without much thought:

_You don't miss me, it's the sex you miss. I thought I said no lovey dovey crap!_

She sighed throwing her phone back into her purse, how could Duncan be so insensitive to her feelings, she strictly told him, everything was sexual nothing romantic or heartfelt.

Duncan sighed, sure he liked Courtney and maybe sex before getting together was a bad thing. But nonetheless, he enjoyed it every time, regardless.

Gwen nudged him, whispering, "what's up? You seem glum."

Duncan leaned back in his desk, stretching his 6 foot 2 frame out, "Nothing, just chicks man, confusing as hell."

Gwen quietly nodded at Duncan, pretending she understood. He knew she wouldn't be able to. The whole situation was too complex and would take days to explain to Gwen. He would call him and Courtney friends with benefits except, they weren't friends. They were just two sexy people who enjoyed sexy time with another sexy person. Well that's how Duncan viewed it.

He closed his eyes as his teacher turned off the lights, ready to play a video. He sighed third video this week. Why couldn't Courtney have fourth period TA instead. He wouldn't have to miss Ceramics, instead he could miss government. He had urged her to ditch fourth before but she refused to budge.

The bell rang signaling the school for lunch. Duncan and Gwen walked to their table of punks and misfits. They all sat around joking about the casual passerby. Duncan kept an eye out, glancing around, and just like clockwork, Courtney walked out of her classroom, passing by Duncan's table. Her short black skirt hiked up slightly from her movements. Duncan gawked as her tan flats hit the pavement below. Her hips swaying with each step she took. Oh was Duncan glad he could call that his own, err.. His toy? He didn't know what she was to him. A fuck buddy? But they weren't buddies. Once again confusing!

Duncan felt a harsh elbow shoving him in my rib cage. His friends began to laugh at him. Duncan chucked and he drank some of his water, "she's hot. H-O-T, hot! You can't deny that!" he defended.

Courtney paced her way to the center of the school quad, toward the small stage. The her ASB Vice President Trent Smith sat on one of the benches on the stage. Courtney had urged him to sign up for the position. During her junior year she had a slight crush on the green eyed musician so she convinced him. He stood up from the bench greeting her, handing her the microphone she had previously asked for. Courtney cleared her throat, "attention jaguars!" she faked enthusiasm. A few of Duncan's friends began to gag and make comments about her. Duncan bit back his tongue.

Courtney smiled, "everyone having a happy Thursday?" she laughed, "there is a meeting for freshman council. So little cubs, make your way to room D315. They have cookies! Also, upper classmen, Prom is in three weeks! Boys, remember the date two week rule! Ask your date two weeks ahead of time! Tickets are 85 with out ASB, 80 with ASB, and 150 for couples. See you there!"

Courtney placed the mic back in it's proper placed. She turned to Trent, "hey, come with me to the freshman meeting. Seeing the President and Vice President is sure to excite them!" Courtney spoke eagerly, sure she was well, seeing Duncan but that didn't mean much. They were just having fun and well, she liked Trent. Really liked him.

Trent laughed, standing up, "Guess so."

Courtney smiled as he complied, they walked back the way she came, right past Duncan's table. As she passed by she heard a scoff from the punk table, "preppy bitch."

Normally Courtney would ignore their rude comments but, not today.

Today, she felt a bit feisty.

She turned and walked up to the table, acknowledging her old elementary best friend, Tom. In high school Tom went from nice and innocent to drug infested. Courtney snapped and retorted, "Punk freak."

Courtney smirked, "don't fuck with me Tom. You know I can't mess you up." she smiled at him knowing that he knew that she meant business.

Duncan was the only member of his table to chuckle at her comment, he smiled at her and she smiled back. Duncan turned to his friend and patted his back, "shouldn't mess with the bull, man. You'll get the horns. Specially from that one." he pointed out at Courtney.

Courtney nodded and crossed her arms, turning to face back to Trent and the way which she originally came. Trent abruptly followed her toward the classroom.

Duncan quickly scowled at the thought of Trent, he wasn't going to be getting to Courtney. Especially with Duncan willing to stand in the way.

* * *

><p>"I hate those punks!" Courtney screeched to her Asian friend. Her friend ran her hand through her sleek black hair. It was after school and the two were walking to their cars to return home.<p>

"Courtney, they're weird. Everyone knows that." her friend consoled, "they are probably ecstatic one if the cheer captains talked to one of them."

Courtney giggled, "the one with the green hair actually tried to flirt with me, how pathetic!" She was inwardly hoping for the chance to speak of Duncan indirectly with her closest friend; Heather Chang.

Her friend laughed as she unlocked her car, throwing her bag in the passenger seat, "it's sad that they think we're on the same level as them. They don't stand a chance with either of us."

Courtney smiled slightly she was about to speak but her phone ringtone cut her off. She glanced down at her phone it was Duncan. She gulped debating whether or not to pick up the phone-

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Heather questioned as she stared at her reflection in her car's rear view mirror.

"No," Courtney let out, clentching the phone tightly in her hand as the ringing stopped.

Heather snatched out her lip gloss and began reapplying it with the mirrors assistance, "who the hell could that be to where you refuse to answer it?" Heather had asked the question but it sounded more like a demand.

Courtney, who was also one of the Speech and Debate captains held in the answer, for once she seemed hesitant with her answer, "it was, uh- my mom! We got into a huge argument and I do not want to speak to her."

Heather waved it off, she had more important things to do than listen to Courtney insufferable lies, she sighed as she placed her rather large sunglasses on, "mothers these days."

Heather started her car and slammed the door shut, "Later bitch." she announced as she sat down in her silver sports car. She smiled as she revved her car out of the parking space. She lowered the window and toodle-lued to Courtney, "love you!" and with that she drove off. That was Heather for you.

Sure Heather was a bitch but he was upfront and didn't hold back. She might have been manipulative but she sure as hell was not fake, and Courtney liked that.

Courtney walked swiftly to her black car, she got in and drove off to the entrance of the school. As she passed by the rather secluded part of the parking top she noticed infamous party boy, Geoff Parker and vegan extraordinary, Bridgette Helmings making out right next to Geoff's Hummer. Courtney laughed to herself, this ironic new found information would be everywhere before the beginning of first period tomorrow. Courtney quickly texted Heather and a few others what she had just saw.

* * *

><p>She lay in bed, not being able to sleep. It was one thirty and she was wide awake. This was not natural. Courtney sighed as she turned in her bed, facing the wall. Her window was shut tight due to the cold April night air. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to control her sleep.<p>

Just as she was about to reach an ultimate slumber a tick came from outside. That small tick awoke Courtney from any possibility of sleep. Courtney huffed turning the other way. The ticking noise clicked once more. Courtney sighed in annoyance. She closed her eyes tightly but inevitably the noise came once more. She opened her eyes. Just as she did so her phone lit up and began to vibrate against her dresser. Courtney huffed, trudging from her bed to her dresser. She squinted her eyes, not used to the light. Great a call from Duncan. She sighed as she cleared her throat, "yes?" she asked.

"Wakey wakey, Sunshine, I'm outside, open your window." he announced. Courtney couldn't comprehend a plausible response so she mumbled okay and walked to her window lifting up the glass frame. She peered out and of course there was Duncan, standing on the side of her house.

He smiled at her, "well you gonna let me in?" he asked.

Courtney moved away from the widow. Opening her bedroom door, listening quietly for her parent's light snore. As if on cue, her dad's monstrous snore was heard faintly down the hall. Bingo. She turned to see Duncan lift his body up and into the room.

Duncan rushed over to Courtney and kissed her softly. He whispered to her, " I really did miss you." Courtney couldn't help her inner schoolgirl from squealing.

She smiled up at him, "same here." they sat down on Courtney's bed and talked. The tense frustration filled the room. The elephant growing larger.

Courtney was the first to mention the topic, "can you promise me something?"

Duncan locked eyes with Courtney, "it matters."

"While we are doing.." Courtney paused trying to find the correct word but settled from something more general, "this," she gestured to them two. Duncan nodded, allowing her to know he understood. She continued, "well could there be just me and you? No outside flirting. Just us."

Duncan hesitated, "I don't know if I can do that."

Courtney's gaze tightened, "I don't want catching anything from you. So if we are to continue you are going to have to do it my way."

Duncan paused, "you mean, like a relationship?"

If Courtney were to have been drinking, she would have spit it all out then are there. She blushed, "oh gosh no! Not like that, I just mean no sex with other people. I don't want to wake up with a disease."

"Now, I guess I can settle for that. Like a relationship but with out any strings. No commitment right?" Duncan laughed.

Courtney sighed, "exactly." she liked commitment just not at that moment in time. Commitment to a club or organization, yes. To a boy, no.

Courtney smiled, Duncan was her friend in a way. Well a friend with benefits. She tilted her head upward, kissing Duncan. Duncan smirked into the kiss as her shifted his weight so that she was lying on her bed. He smirked, she was all his. Without the dreaded ball and chain. She was his toy and he, hers.

And they wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Stuff:<strong>

* * *

><p>So you may be wondering, Theater of the Mind.. a new story? Yes there is.<p>

This is going to be short tho! So like maybe 5 chapters long! So barely any commitment! Just like Courtney and Duncan's relationship in this! lmao

I've really wanted to do this one, which is why I did do it.

I already have all four chapter written out so I will be updating every Sunday around 12 noon (Pacific Standard Time) but that might vary as the demand for this goes up or down.

The next chapter should be longer, and more full of emotions! ;)

There will be **NO LEMONS**... just implications of them.

-Theater of the Mind

Anyways, thanks for reading

and

Lemme know what you think!

Should I continue? Is this crap?

Should the rating be moved up?

Is anyone super OOC?

Good? Bad? Utter Crap?

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

So, I feel like I haven't updated in a long time! But it has only been a week!

This is the second chapter (obviously). I supposed you better start getting used to seeing parenthesis because this is where I began to excessively use them in this story.

This takes place on Tuesday; April 24, 2012. A day before my 18th birthday. Yay for getting old (and legal(; ).

and part two (which is after that first line break) takes place on Monday; April 30, 2012.

_Do enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

><p>Courtney's heels clacked against the school floor, it was third period yet again and she was delivering a notice to one of the art teachers.<p>

Courtney found being a teacher's assistant to be tedious and a waste of time but she did it because she had nothing better to do. Plus being a TA for her AP lit teacher gave her more time to fully understand the books they read. Well that is, when she was in class. She would frequently tell her teacher she had to use the library for a project and almost instantly she'd be in the closet pressed up against Duncan. Courtney blushed as she thought more about it.

"Court!" a voice behind Courtney shouted.

She spun quickly as she saw Trent jogging up to her, his lanyard swaying back and forth causing his keys to jingle.

Courtney smiled; he looked just like David Hasslehoff in bay watch running along the shore. Hot.

"Hey Trent!" she greeted as he approached her.

"So, what are you doing outside of class? Ditching?" Trent grinned fully knowing Courtney wouldn't ditch any class.

Courtney laughed softly, "No, I'm delivering notices for Mr. Lamberti."

Apparently a few of Mr. Lambarti aka Mr. L's (Courtney was the other one who actually called him by his full last name) students in his first period are coming in class after the bell and him, being the nice guy that he is, is sending them a warning. What a nice guy. Courtney had already delivered 5 notices and she had the last one. He taught Period 1-4 English 4 AB (a senior English class), Period 5 Honors English 3 (a junior English class), and Period 6 AP literature (Courtney's Advanced English class).

"Love that guy," Trent started as he and Courtney began walking in her previous direction.

"What are you doing out and about?" Courtney questioned as she smiled gently.

"The usual, you know? Ditching class to smoke weed, have sex, and drink alcohol." Trent joked. The joke took a while for Courtney to understand but before she had the chance to retort (or blush at the fact she continuously does one of the three offenses) to what Trent had just said, he continued, "I'm just playing. My counselor called me down to talk."

Courtney's face hadn't shown any emotion or response to what he had said, so Trent continued, "Have you, Courtney Garcia, ever in your whole life, ditched a class period?"

Courtney shoved down the thoughts of her and Duncan, it wasn't technically ditching because her teacher knew where she was then again, that closet was not the library by any means. Courtney looked up at Trent indifferently, "No."

Trent smirked, "maybe I'll stop by one of your classes one day and show you what the school is like when everyone is in class and no one down the halls." Courtney blushed at the thought. Yeah Trent wasn't as much of a goodie boy as she though. His sudden badness made her more attracted to him, but then again Duncan's badness was on a whole different level. She suppressed any further thought.

"I'll think about it," she settled for a simple answer, "go get to class before your teacher wonders why you were gone so long." Courtney warned.

Trent shrugged, "Mrs. Ma could care less if I was in class but I guess I'll be on my way," Trent saluted Courtney, "later Courtney!" he blurted before turning the corner.

Courtney Continued to smile, maybe she will be taking up his offer.

Courtney gently opened up the door leading to the art classroom; there was a loud buzzing of the electric guitar bursting. The loud sounds of the teenage angst added to the ruckus that was apparently music.

Courtney walked up to the teacher's desk, where the young blond dreaded haired hippie teacher starred at his computer.

"Excuse me, Mr. Reynolds?" Courtney mustered up as loudly and nicely as she could.

His dreads turned quickly as he faced Courtney sharply shouting back, "just call me, Eric."

"Yes, yes, Eric." Courtney correctly quickly trying to get her voice above the music, "Mr. Lambarti wants you to-"

"What?" Eric shouted back trying to increase his voice.

"Mr. Lambarti wants you to-" Courtney began shouting loudly but quieted down as soon as the loud music came to a dead silent holt.

"Sorry about that," Eric apologize, Courtney smiled in annoyance.

"Hey!" Courtney quickly turned her head in the direction of the voice. The boy known none other as Duncan approached Eric's desk, standing fairly close to Courtney. He quickly continued, "Eric, my man. What happened to the tunes?"

Eric chucked and ignored Duncan turning back to Courtney, hoping she would finish her message. Courtney smiled, ignoring Duncan's presence as well. She continued once again, "Mr. Lambarti want-"

"Wait," Duncan cut her off sharply, "you shut off the music so that Princess here," Duncan pointed his thumb in her direction, "can whine and bitch?"

Courtney scoffed, "whatever its not like that was even good music." Courtney threw her nose in the air and she crossed her arms.

"Hey now kids, you know the rules," Eric warned, "only fight when the music is up, I don't want to hear it."

"Well, Mr. Lambarti wanted to give this to you." Courtney handed him a few light blue papers, "some of his students might go to detention for his class cause they tardy too often."

"Let me see this," Eric flipped through the small stack quickly, "oo lookie here!" he pulled out one from the stack rather quickly, "Tardy number 5 goes to Mr. Duck Face Monroe." He handed the slip to Duncan who barely got the chance to skim the first few words before Courtney snatched it from him. Her eyes scanned the paper with precision.

"Hey, I thought you were on time!" Courtney yelled poking him in the chest.

"I am, its just Mr. Lamboner is a dick." Duncan exasperated.

Eric smirked childishly, "as true as that may be, Mr. Lamboner is my peer and." Eric couldn't suppress his laughs and longer. He blurted out through his fits, "that. Was... A good. One. Boner... Dick," he let out a long sigh "good, good laugh."

"I've done my job, I'm going to head back." Courtney announced as she continued to grow irritable, she smiled at Eric and spun her heel, headed off to the door. She took two steps until Duncan snatch her wrist and spun her back around to face him.

His lazy smirk lingered on his face, "where do you think you're going, Princess? Can't you stay and chat?" Courtney began to softly blush at Duncan's outward closeness. She glanced around the classroom, no one watching them; she continued to avoid Duncan's baby blues.

Before Courtney could get a word out, Eric sly interjected teasingly, "Princess? You two are flirting aren't you? Probably not together but you have a thing going on."

Courtney felt her jaw snap open; she admittedly thought a student would catch on before a teacher would. Courtney Garcia never blushed, well as of now, she was making up for all those lost times.

Duncan laughed for a bit, "Me? And this chick? Nah, not us. She's not even my type. Too much of a school savvy stuck up." Duncan smirked as he spoke. If Courtney's would open further, it would have.

"Duncan!" she shrieked, "You good for nothing jerk!" Courtney promptly threw her arm down causing him to let go of her and stormed off back out the classroom.

Duncan sighed and laughed a bit, turning back to Eric who was somewhat shocked with what he said.

"What?" Duncan questioned forcefully.

Eric shrugged, "nothing, nothing at all."

"Just play the goddamn music, will ya?" Duncan ordered as he headed back to his desk. Where his limp clay mug lay.

The music began momentarily, just as ear blistering as it was prior. Duncan harshly began to deform the small cup he was creating.

He threw the object down, giving up on the project.

A shadow loomed over him; he glanced up at Gwen's petite body.

Duncan smirked up at her, as if nothing had happened, "you missed quiet a show"

Gwen scoffed, "Sorry my bladder doesn't schedule around your drama."

"Oh, it was brutal." Duncan encouraged.

"It couldn't have been that great," Gwen joked as she sat down in the empty seat next to Duncan.

"What went down?" Gwen questioned, concern softly lining her voice.

Duncan leaned back in his chair staring down at his deformed clay, "don't worry about it. It was nothing."

* * *

><p>Courtney eyed the clock, second period was almost up and it had been almost week since her argument with Duncan. She ignored his calls and his texts. Courtney sighed in defeat as she quickly snatched out her phone and texted Duncan before she could think otherwise.<p>

_Meet me at third._

Courtney debated if she did regret texting him but the bell interrupted her thoughts. Courtney stood up and packed away her pens and books. She quickly moved to her third period class, which was located in the opposite wing of the school.

The warning bell rang just as Courtney entered the class, she smiled sweetly at Mr. Lambarti.

"Heya kiddo!" he greeted her as she sat in the large lounge chair located in the back of the class room.

"Hello Mr. Lambarti. I was wondering if I could go to the library today, I have a big project for AP Gov." Courtney flashed him another smile, he would never think something is up, especially from an angel like Courtney.

"Sorry, Courtney," Mr. L spoke up; his voiced forced to sound indifferent. Courtney's heart sank, she had told Duncan to meet her, what if he was waiting and she just seemed like an even bigger bitch than ever before?

Mr. L continued, "I have a bunch a quizzes and homework for you to input into the system for my 10th grade honors class."

As he explained Courtney furrowed her brows, Mr. L always let her out.

The bell rang once more, signaling the start of third period. Courtney gulped the faster she got done with this work the faster she could see Duncan. Maybe she should text him about her situation. Courtney glanced up at Mr. L who was talking briefly to the class. He quickly pushed his curly brown locks out of his face and shoved his hands in his pockets. Courtney smirked as she pulled her phone out of her bag.

1 new message.

_Alright. See you soon_

Courtney smiled, everything was returning back to normal. She glanced up once more to see Mr. L scribbling down some information on the board.

Courtney typed out;

_I might be late. I have some work Mr. L wants me to do._

She quickly began to erase her explanation, figuring "I might be late" was all Duncan needed to comprehend that she wouldn't be on time. Just as she was about to erase the phrase, she heard he name be called in a loud harsh voice, Courtney winced at the loudness. Mr. L stood directly in front of her.

"Is that a phone, Courtney?" he asked, his calm voice sounding harsh.

"Yes," Courtney spit out, she had never been caught texting in class and now her good reputation and record is over! Courtney quickly began to speak out again, "but I was only on my phone to check the clock."

Mr. L sighed, his whole class staring at the two intensely. Mr. L motioned for Courtney to hand over the device. Courtney sighed and handed the small amount of plastic into Mr. L's possession. Courtney sighed as her teacher began to give her a small lecture. She pretended to listen intensely but her mind kept lingering on how she could contact Duncan to let him know of her absence.

"Courtney, are you listening to me?" Mr. L asked her, his usually calm and collected voice laced with annoyance.

Courtney snapped out of her daydream and nodded at Mr. L.

Mr. L sighed and looked out at Courtney. Courtney hesitantly glanced up as he began to sympathize with her, "Class is over in 25 minutes, go to the library to do your work."

Courtney's face illuminated with joy as she snatches her bag off the table and ran for the door, before exiting she sent Mr. L a 'thank you' nod. Courtney ran as fast down the hallways as she could, trying to reach her beloved closet before it was too late.

Courtney panted as she reached the door, leaning over to catch her breath from her short sprint to safety. She cautiously twisted to knob of the door and glanced inside. She gasped, as she saw not a soul inside the compact room. She huffed, Duncan had ditched her! Her fists clenched tight and her small smile grew into a thin line.

Courtney debated going back to Mr. L but decided against it. She could pay Eric a visit and see what Duncan was up to.

Courtney strolled around the labyrinth if classrooms for some time before seeing the familiar art corridor she was in earlier that week. Courtney began to feel uneasy about spying on Duncan. Maybe he just was in the restroom or something came up! Courtney slowed her pace down just as she passed the door, the loud music one more shaking the floor. Courtney turned to look inside. She quickly scanned her eyes for Duncan's green mohawk. She spotted him rather fast; he was painting some sort of vase like object except it was rather small. Courtney giggled softly as she saw how childish Duncan was, he looked like he was having so much joy in painting.

Courtney wants to go inside the room and give his a quick chaste kiss. She decided against her instincts, thinking too many people would see. Courtney snapped back to Duncan, a girl, slightly shorter than Courtney approached him and began to talk. And he laughed. Courtney grumbled at the sight of the girl, Duncan couldn't actually be into her could he? He probably likes her more than he likes Courtney, he never laughs like that around Courtney. Courtney grunted and spun on her heel, trying to get as far away from the scene as she could. Out of sight, out of mind.

She found herself in front the girl's restroom. She would always come here to fix her makeup after Duncan messed it up. She balled her fist up and forced out all her anger to open the door.

Courtney mumbles to her self, the anger rising back up, "good for nothing, ditched me for her!"

She grunted again and paced quickly from one end of the row of sinks to the opposite end. She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she heard the sniffle of someone else's presence. Courtney's throat tightened up as she managed to squeal out, "who's in here?"

The second stall's lock unhitched and opened up slowly revealing Bridgette Helmings. Her usually green eyes her bloodshot and her cheeks puffy and tear stained.

She weakly mumbled, "Sorry Courtney. It's just." she stopped her sentence, wiping a tear that ran down her face. Courtney kept quiet; she was scared to say anything to the blond. Bridgette continued walked over to one of the walls and leaned against it, "I hate this school, I know you're president and all but I hate this school. Everyone always argues and fights and they judge!" Bridgette dragged out, "they judge. "She paused as she ran her fingers through her hair during her speech she slid down the wall, sitting on the bathroom floor.

Courtney built up enough courage to move next to Bridgette, she disregarded the dirty floor and sat down. Courtney whispered, "like no matter what you do, how much you try to hide something, it comes back to bite you in the ass?"

Bridgette smiled slightly, "yeah, I feel you." her tears poured lightly and her voice gained control, "you probably heard the rumors about me and Geoff huh?"

Courtney gulped, pretending like she wasn't the one who had texted her friends about the two. She immediately regretted texting them.

Courtney spoke softly, "yea, once or twice. I didn't pay much attention though."

"Oh," Bridgette kept quiet for some time after that. Courtney wanted to apologize but refrained. After a few minutes Bridgette continued, "Once word got around everyone just made fun of me. Even some of my friends got mad that I dated someone in the party jock group. It's so stupid. We were secretly together for seven months before anyone found out, so it was a good run. He doesn't want to break it off though and neither do I, but I just can't handle it. I want to hold his hand and kiss him in public like all the other couples. Hell, I want to go to Prom with him but instead I just get scared that people are just waiting for me to leave so they can talk shit." The calm cool demeanor the 'kumbaya surfer crew' as Heather liked to call them was out the window, leaving behind a vulnerable girl. Now, Courtney didn't like weakness or vulnerability (another reason she wasn't willing to actually become official with Duncan) but seeing as she was the one to direct inflict the damage, she felt guilty.

Courtney laughed a bit; "I bet if either of our friends saw us chatting away right now, we would be harassed for days." Courtney paused a second then continued on, "that's why I don't tell my friends much. I understand, I'm currently in the same boat as you everyone is just wait for little perfect Courtney to mess up so they can laugh at me."

Courtney sighed and Bridgette laughed, "I don't think you are so bad."

The bell rang; third period had come to an end. Bridgette stood up and lowered her hand to help Courtney up, "are aren't so bad either." Courtney remained on the floor ignoring Bridgette's offer. Bridgette and Courtney smile at each other.

Bridgette moved to the entrance of the bathroom opening the door to leave. Bridgette's eyes cleared up and her cheeks were less puffy. She smiled at Courtney as she spoke, "Thank you for everything."

Courtney weakly smiled back at Bridgette. She placed her head in her hands, whispering to her, "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Stuff:<strong>

* * *

><p>So this is Chapter Two, yay!<p>

Now, reminder.. although there wasn't much advancements toward Duncan and Courtney.. erm.. interacting.. there will be more in the next chapter.. well more of them fighting hehe not much of the 'love' they share. Notice how love is in quotations? Well that is because sex does not equal love. :)

This is going to be a short story. _Five_ chapters. _No_ epilogue.

_(I re uploaded this because I accidentally put No Prologue which is a lie)._ After I finish Chapter 5 I will be working on a prologue, which will take place around October ish (so like a month ago) haha

Oh, and I know in this chapter there is more of CxT and DxG than there is DxC but that is cause I felt like it, but don't worry this is still a DxC story!

**PM me or Review leaving me a suggestion for...**

I am drawing this picture of Duncan and I need ideas of what he should do.

Its going to be like random and whatnot, so if you have any ideas let me know!

and please let me know what you think of this chapter! ^-^

-Theater of the Mind

Thanks for reading

and thank you to all of those who reviewed that chapter!

Love you all long time.

Please review,

it keeps me happy... and keeps me sane.

Tell me what you think will happen next!

Also,

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

I am half way done with this. I realize now that this story is going by rather fast but that is because I wanted to keep it short.

If you didn't know, I wrote this on my iPod touch and its a pain because some words are auto-corrected and the auto-correct spells them wrong (i.e. in chapter one I meant to write "in high school" but instead it read "I'm high school"). After I upload my stories I re-read them later on a fix any mistakes I find. So if you see any then let me know! (:

Anyways this chapter takes place on; May 3, 2011.

_Enjoy my loves_.

* * *

><p>Courtney usually wasn't one to stare down the clock as the day was coming to an end; it was Thursday (two days after her and Bridgette's Monday run in). Courtney sat patiently in her literature class. Mr. L rambling on about the importance of colors as a personification of emotions in short stories. Courtney couldn't help but wonder if Duncan would ask her to Prom. She knew it was a long shot but grinding all up on him in public and not be judged would be a plus. Prom was in roughly a week and no one had asked her. All the guys she knew had dates. Would anyone ask her to Prom? Trent maybe, he didn't have a date yet. Maybe he wasn't going after all. Courtney sighed, he HAD to go! He was the Vice President; all ASB members were required to go to Prom. And not only that but both him and Courtney had been nominated for Prom King and Queen, they had to go, not necessarily together but in general. Maybe she could ask him? Courtney shoved down that idea, she couldn't ask a guy to a dance! It was blasphemy!<p>

Perhaps Duncan would ask her, They could be considered a couple in some strange way, mauve he wasn't even going to prom, they had never talked about it. Courtney sighed, the more she thought about it, the more she knew she didn't have a chance if him asking.

The classroom door was shoved open and the whole classes gaze shifted from Mr. L to the school's security guard who was currently clearing his voice. He smiled at Mr. L and spoke out, "is Courtney Garcia here?"

Courtney perked up as Mr. L pointed out to her while saying, "she's seated right there."

The security guard motioned for Courtney to come to him, "bring your bags, this will be a while." Courtney gulped as she remembered her and Duncan's activities the day prior. She had left her chap stick in there; they might have traced it back to her! Courtney quickly shoved the materials in her back. Once she was finished she nervously made her way to the security guard. Once she reached him, he snatched her bag out from her hands while holding the door open for her to exit through.

The security guard, named Mac, was a quiet young. He was pure muscle. Sure enough, he could take down even the toughest wrestler in school. His pace was short of Courtney's; he was cautiously walking behind her.

Just before Courtney could ask any questions, he quickly spoke, "Principal Reid wants to speak with you."

Courtney gulped, she was caught. At least she would only be at the school for another month or so; the 'school slut' reputation she was about to acquire wouldn't last too long. She whimpered softly.

Courtney straightened her posture; the least she could do is take it like a champ with poise and respect.

As the admissions building came in view, Courtney wanted to run. Anything but face the school Principal, a woman whom she had worked hand in hand with for the past year. Courtney had been on the school board since mid-junior year. Her and Principal Reid had talked often in her office about the microcosm of the school democracy. Now she was entering her office to chitchat about on campus sex. Well maybe she wanted to praise Courtney for her recent accomplishments. Courtney groaned, the possibilities were endless.

Courtney was led to the admissions building and instructed to sit in front of the Principal's office until further instruction. She was hardly given anytime to breath before Mr. Reid opened the door and asked Courtney to join her in her office. Courtney's breath hitched, she was never nervous but the chances of being called in for a defiant occurrence was greater than being called down for a positive one.

Courtney sat down in one of the small red chairs facing Mrs. Reid's desk, her legs crossed, back straight, hands placed gently at her knee. If she were getting in trouble, she would do so with class. Mrs. Reid sat down and folded her arms over her desk, in a similar fashion to Courtney posture.

She looked Courtney directly in the eyes as she spoke, her words short and brash, "Do you know what you have done Miss Garcia?"

"No, I haven't a clue," Courtney kept her chin up hoping to portray to Mrs. Reid she was of the same level as she.

Mrs. Reid soaked in the information, "You see Courtney, and we have many policies at this school. Those of which we would like to maintain. We found some items belonging to you that we aren't proud of."

Courtney nodded her head dispute having no clue about a word Mrs. Reid was speaking. Courtney inwardly scowled at the lanky curly haired principal.

"I need you to tell me if any of these items protian to you," Mrs. Reid spoke once again brashly and harsh. She adjusted herself within the seat and raised her voice, "you may bring in the evidence." The loudness threw Courtney off guard but she refused to show it.

The door slowly opened as the security guard walked in, his back to Courtney. He held a rather large poster; it's other end being held up by another person who hadn't entered the room yet. Courtney's heart skipped a beat, she vaguely knew what was going on but she had a strong incline.

The security guard nodded to the doorway (but most likely person holding the opposite end of the poster).

The security guard smiled softly at Courtney as he flipped over the sign that read, 'Prom with me?'

Courtney barely had a chance to prices what was going on. For a split second her assumed the security guard was asking her and she was about to belt out, "No! That's illegal!" but a familiar face popped out from the doorway holding the other end of the poster.

Courtney's scowl turned into a smile as she raised herself out of the seat. Her hands covering her mouth as she nodded at her Vice President.

Trent smiled at Courtney, gesturing for her to hug him. Courtney slowly made her way to him allowing the embrace.

The security guard and Mrs. Reid began to clap and Trent quietly asked Courtney, "Will you go to Prom with me?" Courtney did not verbally answer but she nodded yes into his chest. Her cry for prayer had been answered; she in fact had a date for Prom.

* * *

><p>Trent walked back to class with a smile on his face, he wasn't exactly sure what triggered him to follow through with asking Courtney but he was glad he did. He knew Courtney was excited because Heather has told him she had been complaining out not having a date for a while. Heather was Courtney's best friend and although she did things that were in her interest and not sacrificial like friends should, she was still there for her. She even gave Trent the whole idea and boy, did Courtney owe her.<p>

Trent reached his classroom within three minutes; he entered without saying a word but the teacher scolding him, "Cómo te fue?"

Trent smiled back at the teacher and nodded, not saying much but saying enough to let the old blond woman know what she wanted.

Trent sat down in his seat, he quietly turned the pages trying to find where his assignment was located at.

"By that smile on your face, I take it she said yes?" a voice teased from behind. Trent didn't turn around, he knew who it was.

"Yea, she did," Trent spoke softly trying to concentrate on the book in front of him.

Gwen laughed, placing a hair behind her ears, "you know she was going to say yes."

"Who?" a separate voice commanded.

Trent's ears perked up as he turned around. He spotted Duncan seated next to Gwen. Trent slowly began to speak, "Why are you here? You aren't in this class"

Duncan crossed his arms, shrugged and slightly pressed his lips together, "answer my question first."

"You probably don't know her," Trent began as calm he could get. He turned back around to his work staring the book down.

He wasn't able to translate the first activity until Duncan taunted, "try me."

Trent sighed his eyes never leaving the book, "I asked Courtney Garcia." The unusual silent made Trent turn around again. He stared at Duncan for a bit, trying to read his emotions but all Trent could sense was confusion. Trent chuckled softly, "brunette, tall, class president, leader of the speech team. Anything ring a bell? He trailed off as he explained Courtney's accomplishments. Duncan showed no signs of acknowledging Courtney as a person her knew. Trent sighed turning back around, knowing there is no way of Duncan knowing Courtney.

"Told ya," Trent whispered under his breath.

Duncan grunted as he adjusted in his desk. He held back his tongue fully knowing if he opened his mouth, all hell will break loose. He clenched his fist tightly about to slam it on the fist but he held onto the urge. Instead he pushed himself off the chair. Storming off out of the class.

The teacher stared at him dumbfounded, "he's not in our class, is he?"

* * *

><p>Duncan twirled in Courtney's desk chair. He had been in relaxing in her room with her since school ended for the past three hours, both her parents still at work. Neither Courtney nor Duncan trying to take advantage of the other, they were just talking. And they were both comfortable.<p>

Courtney sat up in her bed and finally mentioned, "Trent Smith asked me to prom." She waited a few seconds then turned to look at Duncan's reaction.

He hadn't moved a muscle but instead sat as if he didn't hear a word she said. After a few seconds he nonchalantly responded with, "I heard."

"Oh," Courtney swung her legs over the edge of the bed and patted the bed next to her.

Duncan smirked and sloppily lifted his body off from straddling the chair to sit next to Courtney.

Duncan shyly wrapped his arm around Courtney's waist, pulling her in close to him. Courtney smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Duncan kissed the top if her head, Courtney slightly looked up at him and into his eyes.

Courtney could hold herself back, she had been wanted to tell Duncan earlier but she never had the chance, but at the moment she let it slip, "you are really handsome." she brushed her hand against his jaw.

Duncan let out a chuckle, "and you are beautiful, Princess." he paused for a moment then continued, "We are hard bodies, hard bodies bang each other."

Courtney sighed and playfully slapped Duncan, "moment killer." She glared at him for a few seconds until her eyes softened and were filled with joy.

Duncan was hesitant but began, "is that what we were having? A moment?" He looked down at Courtney, honestly searching for an answer.

Courtney wasn't sure what to say but she whimpered out, "I don't really know."

Duncan closed his eyes and spoke softly, letting Courtney know about what had been bothering him the whole day, "I asked Gwen to prom."

Courtney pushed herself off of Duncan, creating a space. She snapped forcefully at him, "What? Why would you ask her?"

Duncan sighed and argued back, "So what if I asked her, you said yes to Elvis."

"I said yes to him because I didn't think you'd have the balls to ask me," Courtney yelled back at him, her voice reaching a high octave.

Duncan raised his voice higher, trying to match Courtney's tone, "I didn't think you wanted me to, it would have stirred something around the school, and your precious reputation would be ruined. You damn well know that!"

Courtney left her shoulders drop, "you're right."

Duncan then brought both his arms around her and leaned down on her, making them both fall to her bed. Courtney giggled as Duncan's weight fell upon her. Duncan kissed her cheek, "I am going with Gwen and you are going with that Trent kid." He kissed her on her forehead, "and it's just for one night, no harm done. Just promise me one dance, after they announce Prom Queen. There will be so much commotion that no one will notice us."

Courtney lifted her arms to snake around his neck, she lifted her torso and kissed him on his nose, brushing off everything he had previously said, "yea yea."

"Now that we settled that," Duncan trailed off as he placed an arm under Courtney's lower back lifting her up to adjust them both to the center of the bed.

Courtney smirked, staring Duncan in his eyes. She read him easily; he was just like all the boys she knew, 'Sex' but she would oblige. She just would disregarded all her morals, this was just fun and games no harm done.

She lifted her body up, locking her lips with Duncan's. Duncan allowed her to slowly lower their bodies; he parted his legs so that she wouldn't crush under his weight. Courtney couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Duncan smirked also as he leaned his forehead against sighed as she leaned back down on her bed.

Duncan paused for a while then rolled over to lie next to Courtney. He placed his hands behind his head and crossed his feet. Courtney turned on her side facing Duncan, wrapping her arms around him. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Duncan had stayed awake, not tired enough to go to sleep. He just lay there in Courtney's bed for a while, just thinking. He hadn't had time to think previously throughout the day.

He asked Gwen to prom after school, he decided to ask right when he heard Trent say 'Courtney Garcia'. Duncan thought about asking Courtney before but he decided against it for her own good.

A few minutes after Trent turned back around Duncan left the class, he wasn't enrolled in the class anyways, and he just felt like going cause he had nothing else to do. Once he was outside the school he drove to his house where he plucked a rose from his mother's garden, quickly driving back to school and waiting in the front for school to end. As soon as he saw Gwen he handed he the rose and simply asked 'will you go to Prom with me?' Of course she said yes, hugging him fast. It was a bit awkward after he asked but he quickly teased her and they both started to joke around.

Duncan grunted a bit, he should have made a move before Trent. He glanced down at the brunette on his chest, she seemed so peaceful. Duncan quickly kissed her forehead; letting his lips linger there for a while. He glanced at the clock; 6:24. Courtney said he parents would be home around 9 so he still had some time before he had to leave.

His eyes suddenly felt heavy and his breathing slowed, before he knew it he was taking a nap as well.

* * *

><p>Duncan's eyes sprang open, he tried to rub them but there was a weight on his body. He glanced down, squinting to see clearer in the dark room. His eyes slowly adjusted but when they did he recognized the school president. His arm probably finding a way around her shoulders in his sleep. He scanned the room quickly, taking note that he was in her room. His eyes found the clock; 9:02. His ears perked up, listening for any movements, Courtney soft breathing filled his ears.<p>

He rubbed her arm with his thumb rhythmically. Courtney mumbled incoherent words in his sleep.

Duncan's ears perked up as car tires slowly made there way near the house. Then there was a slam of a car door and lastly the lock beep was sounded off.

"Shit," Duncan muttered. He heard voices conversing outside Courtney's window. Her parents must be home.

He gently shook Courtney, whispering her name softly. She didn't budge. Duncan shook her slightly harder when he heard the keys scrambling to find the hole into the house.

"Courtney!" he whispered loudly, as her name was called she snapped her eyes opened.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

He ignored her question, "Your parents are home, and I have to go."

Courtney leaned herself up and Duncan removed his arm from user her. She responded softly, "huh?"

Duncan sighed, "I have to go now."

Courtney was about to ask why but the front door slammed shut. Her eyes jolted open as she ran out of bed to check to see if her door is locked.

"Duncan." Courtney whispered wearily.

He sighed as he raised himself up, moving to her desk. He snatched his beanie and shoved it on his messy hair. He turned and tip-toed to her window which was facing the side of the house.

"Wait," she called out at him.

He turned and lifted an eyebrow in response.

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

He took a step closer to her "for what?"

Courtney sighed as she fiddled with her fingers, "for everything. The situation we're in. You having to sneak out of my house. Everything."

Duncan laughed softly, "it's fine, once Prom is over we can go back to do what we do best."

"That's not what I meant," Courtney said seriously, "I meant with everything, just," she paused for a second, thinking about what to say.

Duncan pulled her in for a hug, then let her go, resting his hands on her hips. "Apology accepted."

Courtney smiled and muttered, "thanks." Her hands snaked their way behind his neck. Duncan smirked and leaned down, kissing her.

Courtney let him pull her in close as she tightened her hold. She eagerly kissed back.

The two quickly broke apart as Courtney mother's voice pounded outside the hall, "Courtney? Are you home?"

Courtney bit her lip, unsure if she should answer or not. Duncan nudged her, the two still in their previous position.

"Yes Mom," she yelled back. Duncan quickly kissed her once more and paced back to the window, trying to open the small glass doors.

He picked it off and swung his leg through the hole. "Duncan," Courtney whispered.

He turned his head, letting her know she had his attention. She continued, "Promise me you'll save me a dance, next week."

He smirked, "anything for you, Princess."

"Courtney," a voice outside her door yelled.

Duncan instantly stopped hesitating and jumped out the window, saluting to her as he pushed the doors shut. Courtney smiled as she watched him sprint off to his car (which was parked on the opposite side of the street).

Courtney snapped back to her door as the knob jingled a few times.

"Courtney, open up. I bought you something," her mother teased. Courtney opened the door and letting her mother in. She smiled gingerly as she heard the roar of Duncan's engine and his tires squealing as he made his getaway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Stuff:<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter three of five.<p>

I am happy with this, I am getting too sappy huh? Courtney and Duncan shouldn't be cuddling if they are fuck buddies! Oh well, they do what I make them!

I am very proud about this story, mainly because I finally am about to finish something.. and as you can tell by "Roaring Rapids", "The Hangover", "Decisions", and "Road Trip"... I don't finish things.

Although once I am done with this I will upload Roaring Rapids **AND** The Hangover for anyone that is still interested.

Too OOC?

Probably...

What do you think?

**I have a question for you all:**

What epic moment do you wish to have in the finale?

I really want to add more to it.

**Poll:**

_Who should win Prom Queen?_

A) Courtney Garcia

B) Heather Chang

C) Lindsay Davis

D) Anne Carter

_Prom King?_

A) Tyler Oosten

B) Alejandro Juarez

C) Trent Smith

D) Justin Vescovi

(I am digging Anne Carter and Tyler Oosten because

I don't want to make Courtney, Heather, and Lindsay always win stuff like that, ya know?

Sadly, in reality Duncan wouldn't be on the poll to be Prom King unless some of his friends really wanted to mess with him

All the guys are from TDI and all the girls but Anne Carter is from TD.

But who do you think?)

**SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!**

(FYI, finale will be Prom Day)

anyways, reviewers get something special!

.. you'll see next chapter mwahaha(:

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there!

I see we've made it to the fourth chapter. One more chapter and this is actually finished.

You are all lucky I am uploading today because I am severely behind in college apps, college essays, and Lit homework that I shouldn't even been on anything other than Microsoft word. But I feel the need to update this every week!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to 5 wonderful people! :D Iluvpurpleandblack99, Clarissa (who really should make an account! ^-^), Violets in Shadow, PrincessXJuvie, and HATERS CAN'T SEE ME. Thank you all for your suggestions and review! :) it means a lot.

Also this chapter takes place on Friday May 11, 2012

_ OH and just to let you know, this is double the length of the other chapters. Well, double the word count.. __Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Courtney adjusted a small curl on her professionally done hair, she was over Heather's lavish house getting prepared for Prom. They both went and had their hair and make up done at one of the top rated hair salon within a 30-mile radius.<p>

Courtney's hair was pinned up in a bun, with small curls framing her small face. She wore purple eyeliner with dark brown mascara. The make up artist urged Courtney that a solid blue eye shadow would look gorgeous but she instantly refused, instead she got a brown smoky eye.

Heather on the other hand had her classic cat eye eyeliner and light pink eye shadow. Her long black hair was curled and pulled to a side ponytail.

In a simple, less boring way, the girls both looked stunning despite the rather large tee shirts and short shorts they both had on. They would put on their dress and shoes once everyone arrived. There was no point in getting fully ready.

Heather was sitting on a stool in her kitchen, snatching grapes out of a small bowl. Courtney was still trying to adjust the stubborn curl in the nearby mirror.

"Do you think Ale will try anything funny tonight?" Courtney casually asked her friend.

Heather scoffed, "probably, the boy is a horn dog. He's in love with me I swear."

Courtney laughed, "Doesn't seem like it."

"Shut up Courtney, just because you don't have some sap trying to seduce you daily doesn't mean you have to hate." Heather snapped as she fiercely chewed on her last grape.

Courtney gulped; Duncan wasn't a sap per say but seductive perv, yes. Courtney stared at her blank reflection for some time. She snapped out of her short daydream and walked to the island Heather was sitting at, she leaned down on it.

Courtney sighed trying to change the subject, "When is everyone coming? It's already 5:30, prom starts at 8 and we must le-"

"Leave at 6:30 I know. You've told me so many times." Heather complained rather bored with the topic.

Courtney was about the retort but Heather picked up her phone, scrolling through some messages, "Ashley and Justin are on their way. Geoff is leaving his house with his freak of a date and Trent is still getting ready and who know where Al is at."

"Geoff is coming with us after all?" Courtney questioned.

"Yeah, and he is bringing that Zen chick." Heather paused running her thin fingers across the marble, "I can't believe he asked her!"

Courtney glanced down for a second then defended, "I think they are cute together."

"Whatever, she just doesn't belong with us." Heather retorted harshly. Before Courtney could come up with anything to say back Heather commented, "You know, Lindsay left our party bus for that Beth geek's limo!"

"What?" Courtney bursts loudly, "of all people her?" as soon as the words came out of her mouth, she instantly regretted them. They made her feel hypocritical and like a lying bitch. Courtney wanted to crawl in a hole for a while and just cry, she was a lying manipulative-

"I know!" Heather shrieked back, dropping Courtney from her previous thoughts. Heather continued quickly, "that traitor! She promised she would come with us, now we are a couple short."

Courtney smiled a bit, not really paying attention to Heather, "what can you do?"

"But Beth of all people!" Heather continued to rant, "at least someone pretty."

Courtney sighed, Heather's bitchy argument was in fact true. The whole school felt the same way; clubs, groups, cliques- they do not by any means intermingle. It wasn't right. Although everyone was thinking it, only a select few would dare outwardly say it. It was a taboo of sorts.

Courtney was about to retort but the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Heather stated as she made her way to the large mahogany doors. She swung them over with force. Courtney tried to see who had arrived but she couldn't get the right angle. Courtney strained her ears to hear but the voices seemed slightly above a whisper. Heather's voice cutting through the air abruptly but Courtney was still unable to make out what was being said.

Courtney directed her attention to her phone instead; she had previously received a text from Duncan saying the cheesiest message you wouldn't expect from a guy like him.

_Save me a dance, Princess or else I'll be a sad knight :(_

She simply ignored the message, knowing if she did so, he would understand her reasoning. She knew, dance after Prom Kong and Queen is announce, the chaos will be distracting. Courtney likes cheesy mushy lovey dovey crap but not from Duncan. She just didn't like it from him; it made her feel dirty like everything she was doing is wrong. Only boy friends and husbands were to say crap like that, not from a- Duncan.

"Hey Courtney!"

Courtney dropped her phone and looked up at the blond before her. It was Bridgette and Courtney hadn't expected her to even show at Heather's house. Her hair was curled beautifully and her dress was midnight blue ending slightly above her knees. Courtney couldn't believe this was the same girl who wore a pony tail and jeans almost every day.

"Bridgette, you look amazing," Courtney commented almost out of breath.

Bridgette smiled shyly, "thanks, my sister insisted on the whole thing. You're not in your dress?"

"I'm going to change later," Courtney quickly answered. She ran her fingers along the hem of her shorts and softly glanced up at Bridgette, "how do you do it?"

Bridgette tilted her head slightly, indicating she was confused.

Courtney cleared her throat but kept her voice at a whisper, "how are you able to go to Prom with Geoff knowing people will talk shit?"

Bridgette smiled warmly, "I just learned not to care."

* * *

><p>"Smile kids." Gwen's mother cooed.<p>

Duncan had his arm around Gwen's shoulder and his other in his pocket. Both he and Gwen were smiling big. Gwen's forest green dress ran down to her ankles, Duncan began to chuckle as he almost stepped on the tail of her gown. Gwen's mom had taken probably 100 photos of them both.

"Everyone in." she demanded. Gwen's group shuffled next to Duncan and Gwen. Gwen's mom lifted the camera as she commanded them to scoot in closer to one another. The whole group kept their smiles glowing.

"3." Gwen's mom counted down. Duncan nudged his friend next to him.

"2." they began to try and stifle their laughter.

"1." the group laughed and began to make faces as soon as the flash went off.

Gwen's mom pulled away the camera to look at the photo. She scoffed at the group's silliness.

"Oh come on guys," she laughed softly, "okay ready. 3." she lifted the camera up once more.

Gwen sighed, "Mom, I think we have enough pictures."

"Just one more!" she pleaded.

A honk was heard from the outside and everyone turned to look out the window. "Ma," Gwen began, "the limo is here! We have to go."

She sighed, "Alright, you kids have fun." Gwen quickly kissed her mom on the cheek-yelling bye to her. She tugged Duncan along. "Bye Mrs. K" he half yelled as he was almost out the door. Gwen's mom watched as the group shuffle into the limo.

* * *

><p>"Heather hurry up! The bus is waiting." Alejandro yelled as he banged on her door. As soon as Alejandro arrived, Heather had ran to change into her dress so that he wouldn't see her looking messy. Now he was always the guy who lived by the "always late, but worth the wait" mentality so the whole crew was already behind. Now it would have been fine because the party bus arrived ten minutes after he had came but Heather being a fashionista decided to take the past thirty- sorry, thirty five minutes getting ready.<p>

"I'm almost done, stop rushing me." Heather yelled back.

Alejandro walked back into the living room, all four couples were seated on the couch, and he kept standing. Courtney patted down her dress. It was a midnight blue and ran down to her mid thigh. She also wore beige heels. The boys were all wearing the traditional all black tuxedo (except Alejandro who for some reason wore all white).

"I'm finished," Heather screeched as she walked into the room. She wore a sequined ruby dress tied with a glittery black belt. Her heels were sparking black and clicked with every step she took.

"Mi Amor, you look gorgeous," Alejandro complimented as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The two walked outside to the party bus.

"Hurry up, losers, the party bus won't wait all day for you." Heather teased just as she was outside.

Everyone else glanced around, shooting glares of annoyance at the irony of her comment then simultaneously got up to follow. Geoff grumbled a rude remark to Heather's comment but Bridgette smacked him, warning him to be nice. Justin and his date were fast to leave the house. Courtney tried to stand but quickly lost her balance. Trent's hand was offered as guidance when she tried to get up once more.

Courtney mumbled, "Thanks" her blush growing slightly. They both smiled and walked out in silence.

* * *

><p>"I think I night actually enjoy this dance," Duncan commented as he walked through the doors. Gwen chuckled by his side. His whole group walked in and sat down at an empty table. They stuck out like a sore thumb in the underwater adventure themed prom. Their whole table started laughing and causing a mess. They were having a blast, and that's what prom is all about.<p>

Duncan quickly glanced around the room; his eyes were immediately drawn to the entrance where Courtney was now entering. He swallowed hard on his own saliva and tried to stop his jaw from falling on the floor. He believed she looked beautiful, he smiled. A childish grin made it's way to his face as he remembered his brother's advice 'it didn't matter who you come to the dance with; It's who you take home that truly matters'. And boy he was planning on taking her home. He had a hunch him and her were going to work something up for tonight, unless she was tired and wanted sleep, just like she had said after the Sadie Hawkins dance (in which all her friends asked freshman, Duncan felt no threat by the freshman dancing with her, so he didn't bother to make a scene about it).

* * *

><p>The night was young, barely Eight O'clock. Courtney was counting down the minutes once it was eight thirty, her, Heather, Lindsay, and this girl neither of the crew knew of were to head to the stage, where their Prom Court sash was to be given. Trent, Alejandro, Tyler (the star basketball player) and Justin were to report as well. Once on stage the Prom King and Queen were going to be announced.<p>

Courtney smiled, she was glad people voted for her to be Prom Queen. Although there was that one rumor going around that the ASB teacher rigged the votes so that the popular kids get on the ballot. Courtney scoffed at the idea, it wasn't their fault they are popular.

The guys were all joking around and laughing. Heather and Ashley (Justin's date) were gossiping. And Bridgette and Courtney were sitting in awkward silence.

"I have to pee," Bridgette announced. Heather glanced up awkwardly, rolling her eyes. Bridgette turned at Courtney, "come with?" Courtney nodded as raised herself out of her chair. Bridgette tossed her napkin off her lap and onto the table before her.

The whole table stared out at Courtney until Geoff blurted, "Chicks can go to the restroom together, why can't dudes?" the table's gaze shifted quickly to Geoff, then to Heather once she retorted with, "because that's weird." The table began to shift their gaze left and right, back and forth.

"You ready?" Courtney asked once she was getting irritated over the pointless argument.

"Yeah let's go," Bridgette quickly announced, her bladder growing slightly larger.

Just as Courtney was about to take a step she got cut off, and just as she was going to cuss that mother fucker out she felt a warm heavy pressure on her butt. Her blood began to boil as she sensed the pressure squeeze tightly.

She snapped her neck around about to roundhouse kick an unsuspecting soul, instead she was greeted with a large figure, Duncan's to be exact, he was passing by her and her table in order to make his way to the dance floor (presuming). She couldn't help but smile as he remained focused on her, walking slightly backwards as he retreated to the wooden floor. He kept eye contact with her until he broke it due to distance. But just before he turned back around, he made sure to send Courtney a wink. She blushed slightly at his sign of affection. Courtney small blush faltered as she soon saw the hand that was being held in Duncan's; his date's hand. Her face turned sour at the very thought.

"Hello? Courtney?" Bridgette questioned. Courtney snapped herself back to Bridgette, following her without a question. The two made small talk on their way to the restroom, commenting on every other girl's dress, hair, and makeup.

Once the two entered the restroom, Bridgette ran into a stall, she fixated the toilet seat cover over the seat. She questioned before she bent down, "is anyone else in here?"

Courtney glanced around the restroom; it was just her and Bridgette. She ignored the blonde's question because she knew that Bridgette knew she was inside.

"Anyone?" she questioned again.

Courtney glanced around; making sure it was only her and the blond. This time she hesitantly responded, "Yeah me, why?"

Bridgette sighed as she proceeded to use the restroom, "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay this out loud." she paused for a second, "What's going on between you and D.M.?"

Courtney paused for a moment, D.M.? "Umm, I don't know who you are talking about." She stared at her reflection, the small blush creeping back onto her cheeks.

Bridgette began to warn as she stood up, flushing the waste down, "Courtney, don't play stupid. You know I mean Dunc-"

"Shut it!" Courtney snapped. The angry within her boiled. She quickly stopped herself and calmed down a bit, "nothing is going on."

Bridgette opened the stall door, heading for the sinks, "sure it's nothing." The sly smirk never leaving her face.

* * *

><p>Duncan awkwardly rested his hands on Gwen's hips. He wasn't comfortable with their proximity per say, but it was just every time he glanced up he would manage to see Courtney through the crowd. He kept seeing Trent and her laughing and dancing. He began to want to feel angry and jealousy, he wanted to do to them what they were doing to him. But whenever he tried getting into the beat with Gwen, everything would vanish and he would begin feeling like he shouldn't be doing even attempting to try. He quickly failed, sighing in defeat.<p>

He slowly rocked Gwen's hips so that the duo was facing the other direction. Duncan immediately began relaxing, his body picked up-tempo, be slowly began to swing in unison with Gwen. That is until his mind pictured Courtney and the scowl that would be on her face as if she was glaring at him and his date. He chuckled as he lost all will to dance. Just as he was about to suggest to sit down and retire for a few minutes (in order for him to sort his thoughts) the music slowly lowered allowing Eric, the hippie art teacher who was Eric to use the mic before him.

"Aye this is DJ E. Switch, You all having a blast tonight?" Eric asked into the mic. A large screeching of girls and boys filled the room. Once the cheering finished Eric started up again.

"I said, are you guys having a blast tonight?" he asked yelling louder and with more enthusiasm. The crowd screamed louder than before and took slightly longer to quiet down.

"All right," Eric began, "I'm gonna hand the mic to your lovely Principal so y'all can get back to having a blast." Eric kept on his fake enthusiasm as he handed the mic over to the tall principal.

She smiled into the microphone, "As you all know, I am Mrs. Reid." She paused, scanning over the crowd, "this year has gone by so quickly. It was like yesterday I was giving you the welcome back speech and now, we are nearing the end."

All of the noises stopped, no one spoke a word. Mrs. Reid sighed as she continued up again, "But that speech will be saved for graduation, I'm here to introduce to you, your 2012 Prom Court!" the stadium began to cheer just as before.

She took a step back, allowing a walkway to clear, "We have Prince Tyler Van Oosten escorting Princess Heather Chang." she paused, allowing the two to walk to the center of the stage, they both wore a sash with their names on it. Once they got in place, Mrs. Reid continued, "Prince Alejando Juarez escorting Princess Lindsay Davis." They both walked next to where Tyler and Heather stood. They paused and Mrs. Reid continued, "Princess Courtney Garcia escorted by Justin Vescovi." They walked and stood next to Lindsay and Alejandro. The principal continued with the last couple, "Lastly we have, Princess Anne Carter and Prince Trent Smith." the followed in suit. Courtney shot Heather a smile, both quickly adjusted their sash with free hand, the other looped with their escorts.

Mrs. Reid smiled, "I bring you, the 2012 Woodrow High School Prom Court." Simultaneously claps were heard and a few "Go So and So!" from various friends.

Mrs. Reid laughed nervously as she pulled an envelope from her purse, "I have the results. This year's Prom King will be," she paused for a great deal of time hoping to create suspense. She smiled greatly when she read off the name; "Tyler Van Oosten!" once his name was called there was a great deal of cheering (mainly from the rowdy boys basketball team). Tyler laughed as the Dean of Discipline gently lay a kingly robe on his shoulders, handed him a scepter and placed the rather large crown on top his head.

Once the catcalls and the screaming came to a Holt the principal continued, "And now the Queen of Prom 2012." once again Mrs. Reid paused for suspense. King Tyler eagerly anticipated his queen.

Mrs. Reid smiled, "Please welcome Queen Anne Carter."

"What?" Heather and Courtney screeched simultaneously; they both crossed their arms and grunted. Anne laughed as the audience cheered, her ceremonial robe was placed over her slim shoulders, the diamond studded crown delicately placed above her elaborate hairstyle.

The music began to play, a classical hymn. Eric smiled at the two, using his mic he announced, "May the King and Queen of Prom 2012, have their first dance."

Tyler smiled as he made his way to Anne, taking her hand and leading her down to the center to the dance floor, where Prom King and Queen were to have their first dance.

The two danced for quite sometime before Eric had asked the rest of the court to follow. Heather grumbled as Alejandro took her hand in his and brought her to followed in suit, the rest of the court followed them, Courtney with Trent and Justin with Lindsay.

Soon after the whole class began to join in with the court, it was an intermingled dance. Everyone near everyone else, no one paying attention to anyone other than his or her partner. That is, except for Courtney who was searching the crowd for a green mohawk and piercings.

"Where is he?" she mumbled to her self solemnly.

"Who?" Trent asked quickly, throwing Courtney off guard.

Courtney quickly dismissed it; she kept her eyes scanning the crowd. Tightening her grip around Trent's neck out of anger.

"Courtney!" Trent screeched in pain as she dug her nails into his skin. She released her grip and apologized halfheartedly, still searching the crowd.

* * *

><p>"That son of a bitch." Duncan muttered quietly as he stalked Trent and Courtney from afar.<p>

"Who?" Gwen asked, perking up. Her and Duncan took a pass with the slow dancing, it wasn't their style (then again, what was?).

"Just a son of a bitch," Duncan leaned back in his chair slightly then snapped up and announced, "I'm gonna take a piss."

Gwen just nodded and turned to her other friend who was sitting at the table. By this time Duncan's tux rental jacket was off, in fact Gwen was wearing it because she felt 'cold and exposed' in her dress.

As Duncan circled around the outer ring of the dance floor, he kept his eyes on Courtney. He had only lost her once or twice in the crowd but he quickly found her. He was late on his mark to dance with her after the King and Queen was announced and now they'd never get the chance. Heather was out of the picture and so was anyone remotely close to her group; Duncan hoped that would increase his chances of getting closer with her.

Courtney was his, not Trent's. Trent couldn't hold her, or touch or, definitely not kiss her. Duncan's fist began to clench but he held himself down. He closes his eyes and breathed in.

Without much thought he began to charge his way to the center of the floor, where Courtney and Trent were, just because he missed his mark didn't mean he lost his chance.

Halfway there the music drastically changed from the classical slow dance to the up-tempo grind. Duncan quietly approached the two, smirking at the thought of him an Courtney, their bodies pressed against each other, creating friction between back pocket and zipper.

He tapped Trent on the shoulder, he was going to dance with Courtney; for one dance or two, one way or the other. "I'd like a dance with the lady so scram."

"No can do," Trent stated shrugging, "she's mine for the night." He wrapped his arms around Courtney, hoping to protect her from Duncan's harsh nature. She had to be scared of him, hell even Trent was slightly scared of him.

"Trent it's just one dance," Courtney began but was quickly cut off by Duncan saying, "Listen we can do this the hard way or the easy way, you pick."

Trent sighed, "I'm not letting you near her." Courtney rolled her eyes at Trent's sudden protectiveness; he had never been like this before. Did he think Duncan was going to touch her inappropriately (nothing that hasn't been done before between the two)?

Duncan shoved his sleeves up, showing Trent he mean business. Trent chuckled a little, he puffed out his chest slightly, smirking, he had no idea where his confidence boost came from but out of nowhere he quoted Courtney from three weeks prior, "Punk freak, don't fuck with me."

And that's where Duncan snapped, within an instant his blood began to boil, his body began to tingle and his fist fully clenched. His arm instinctively swung itself back then snapped forward with much more force than Duncan though he could muster up.

Trent hadn't even the chance to blink before he staggered back a few paces. His jaw tingling with pain.

"What the fuck!" Courtney cried as soon as she comprehended what Duncan had done.

Just as Duncan was about to respond to Courtney, Trent recoiled back, hitting Duncan just as hard as he had been hit.

Duncan's body snapped back, aiming for Trent's gut. Courtney roughly ran her hands through her hair, trying to understand the scene in front of her.

The two boys had fallen to the floor, punching and kicking. A few of the surrounding people began to create a circle around the two. Once the circle was large enough, the music had stopped, there were no sounds except for the loud cry, "Fight. Fight. Fight."

Duncan desperately tried to clasp his legs around Trent's body, in attempt to force him into submission but every time he got close, Trent would wiggle his way out and punch once again. Duncan could feel a few parts of his body tingling. The warm liquid escaping both their arms and lips. Duncan punched Trent once more in the rib before Mrs. Reid and the other chaperons came running into the circle that followed.

A few of the hotel's staff members began prying the boys off of each other. One of the security guards roughly shoved Duncan in the opposite direction as the other was shoving Trent. Duncan yelled, "Fucking prick, can't handle a fight." He chuckled, letting the teachers drag him off. One thing no one could deny is the fact that Duncan is one cocky guy. Trent rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. Both were being roughly tugged along by a few of the chaperons that attended the prom. The Principal following closely behind.

Courtney stood there completely shocked. Heather appeared by her side. No one spoke, the whole revenue was quiet. Everyone's eyes were kept on Courtney, who seemed to be the center of the fight. She sighed, holding back the tears in her eyes.

"What the hell was that about?" Heather hissed to Courtney.

"I don't know what his problem is." Courtney quietly whispered back.

Alejandro snatched Heather's arm back bringing her away from Courtney. Neither moving toward each other. Heather just let Alejandro bring her close to him just as the music began to play once more. The large circle of emptiness around Courtney were the fight had taken place was still formed; she quietly melted back, allowing the hole to fill with teenagers.

Eric spoke into the mic, his voice relaxing a few of the students, "Now, to calm everyone down from that excitement, I want you to reach out and grab your lovely date of the evening and join them in," he paused for a few seconds, "slow dance."

Courtney shuffled away from the dance floor, back to the table she ate at. She began to stare out at the sea of couples swaying back and forth holding each other close. She pulled her arms over the table, resting her head on them.

For Courtney, prom was supposed to be a day to remember forever and not because of some giant fiasco thrusting itself upon her. She felt like crying, it was all too much. The only thing that stopped her was her thoughts insisting 'Courtney Garcia does not cry.'

"He really does care for you." the voice was dry yet friendly. Courtney turned her head, the girl seemed familiar, Courtney had seen her before.

Courtney remained quiet as the girl sat in one of the chairs. She continued, "he never mentioned you to me though," her long thin fingers lacing themselves together someone nervously as she chuckled softly, "I'm sure he didn't tell anyone. But I can tell he likes you, a lot."

Courtney softly cleared her throat, regaining her composure, "I'm sorry, who are you?" Courtney very well knew who it was, Duncan's date. She had seen them both together often.

"Gwen, Duncan's friend." she introduced. Gwen continued where she left off, "I just wanted to let you know that he does truly like you. I should have figured, he did something similar when he heard you were going with Trent, but then again it caused him to ask me, so I can't complain too much on that." she glanced up, Courtney staring her in the eye. Gwen couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the brunette but continued on, "I'm sure this will all blow over, Duncan used to get in fight often and things always return back to normal. Duncan, yeah, he's a jealous type."

Courtney sighed, she couldn't speak, she knew if she did then she'd cry. She desperately wanted to ask her what was normal. Her and Duncan's normal wasn't true normal.

Gwen smiled and awkwardly placed her hands on Courtney's. When Courtney looked back up at Gwen, Gwen quickly nodded reassurance her teal streaks bouncing with her bobbing head. She gave Courtney a weak smile then slowly stood up, her long dress flowing with every step she took.

Courtney stayed in that position for a while, thinking things over, and the romantic music had quickly changed to a hip-hop dance and the couples quickly changed their dance accordingly.

There was loud arguing approaching the door that lead to the lobby, Courtney turned her head to see Duncan bursting through the doors. Duncan kept himself under a jog, pacing around. His tux jacket no where to be found, his tie slightly askew, his sleeves rolled up just as they were during the fight. She smiled at his appearance, he looked silly.

Mrs. Reid following him behind, scolding and yelling at him. The security guards not far off. The romantic dancers still seemed unfazed by Duncan's rash presence just as Duncan seemed to not be aware of Mrs. Reid's presence behind him.

Duncan turned staring down Mrs. Reid, "just let me talk, I won't say anything bad." he continued to repeat his pleads. He knew and she knew as much as she said no, he would continue on.

"No, Duncan. I don't want to do this, but I can call your parents to bring you back to the station." she threatened icily. Duncan had heard that threat many times before, he simply brushed it off.

He continued pacing down to Eric, with Mrs. Reid aiming threats at him. He spun quickly looked down at Mrs. Reid, his eyes brows arched and he ran his hand through his now messy hair, "please, just give me five minutes. I just need to be on that mic."

Mrs, Reid debated then swiftly crossed her arms, "No." The security guards approaching, standing threatening behind Mrs. Reid. Duncan glanced behind him, where the stage was then back out at his attackers.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll go without a fight." he paused, taking in the relaxed looks of the principal and her puppets.

Just as Mrs. Reid was about to say thank you, Duncan turned and ran for his life for that stage. Eric was speaking into the mic, instructing all the couples to put their hands in the air. Duncan forcefully pushed Eric out of the way as the mic hit a high frequency, forcing everyone to cover his or her ears.

When the screeched died out, he cleared his throat, "Hey, I'm Duncan Moore, you may or may not have seen my award winning performance just now," he chuckled a bit, "I'm not up here, making a fool to tell you all something you already know. I am here to say that I have fallen in love with someone that I shouldn't be talking to according to you. And I have loved her for some time now. I just never had the opportunity to show it to her because if I do, you would constantly be asses about us with-"

"Duncan, stop this!" Mrs. Reid ordered from the side of the stage, refusing to go on.

"Don't worry, Mrs. R. I am almost done then you can all get back to your precious Prom shit." Duncan slurred into the microphone.

"Duncan," she hissed again.

He laughed a bit, "I won't cuss anymore I promise." he sighed for a bit, the spotlight that found it's way toward him during the middle of his speech brightened him up, he was barely able to see past the first few rows of the crowd.

He continued, "So I never told this girl that I loved her. I can tell she is too scared of your opinions to outwardly show it. Hell, I don't even know if she does love me. I am here, bloody and all to say this; I don't care what you guys have to say. And, if you are listening," he paused stopping himself from saying Courtney's name, "it's either have me and be ridiculed or sianara Duncan and you can go back to your little concrete jungle you call high school. You can't have the best of both worlds anymore. I'm sick of hiding." he paced back a bit then approached the mic once more, "just know that I love you, honestly I do. If you wish to go back to this," he motioned to the crowd, "then you are just everything I thought you were before we met." he sighed again, a very un-Duncan-like quality he picked up through the small amount of nerves he acquired, "and I would be really disappointed to realize how shallow you really are."

Duncan paused licking his lips, the room was dead silent. He turned casually shoving his hands in his pockets, waiting for a response, "I guess, I know your answer."

Stepping back away and to the stairs that led to the stage. He approached Mrs. Reid; she quickly grabbed his arm and tugged him along, hoping to pull him out before any other scene is made.

* * *

><p>4 out of 5! :D<p>

Aww Duncan is all sad and emotional, REALLY out of character for this foolio.

I probably had 3 endings to this but I liked this one the best! :)

I don't have much to say to the end of this one.. I normally write the pre-note right before I upload and the after-note right after I finish writing the story but I didn't write one along with the chapter so this is going to look empty.. hmmp! :(

Anyways, I shall get back to my college essays! 5 more to go (good thing they all rough out to about 500 words each so it shall take me about 20-30 minutes each. I just have this problem where I can't start an essay and I refuse to write ahead until the opening is complete.)

Anyways please review, it will make this stressful week of mine enjoyable! I would love you forever.

Let me know the answers to these questions!

1) Should I write a prologue to this?

Or once its done should I just leave it as it is?

2) Is anyone super OOC, like does it seem as if there is something in here that there is way someone would do?

(REFERS TO ANY OF THE CHAPTERS!)

anyways...

REVIEW!

:)


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry, this is the awkward Monday update. I apologize for not updating Sunday. I normally would have except for a small little problem... no internet.

You may or may not know this but I live in California. We recently had a Wind Storm that ruined the power lines. I was without power or energy for 4 days. I barely got anything back till Sunday night. I wrote this long speech about it but accidentally pressed backspace which caused this site to go back a page causing it all to delete. Oh the joy or retyping.

Anyways, this is the last chapter so without further adieu, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Every high school student knows that exactly three weeks after Prom is graduation. So here we are, three weeks after Prom, three more days till no school and Duncan's first week back from his two-week suspension (Trent only had to serve one week because he didn't initiate the fight).<p>

All was well, every senior was getting ready to pack up, enjoy their last summer at home, and then run away to college. The wonderland that everyone strives for.

Courtney is set to attend Brown, now any other person would be ecstatic but for the past few weeks, Courtney has been down in the dumps. Even Heather had noticed, it wasn't the usual end of senior year realization, it was genuine hurt.

Courtney had called Duncan, texted him, she even drove to his house to talk with him, but every time she tried, she would fail. They never passed each other in the halls, this past week. She figured it was the end for them, no more friendship (or sex-ship).

She curled herself in a ball, class was almost over, she only had two more days and then it would be over. She didn't pay attention to any of her classes; she was out for the year. Courtney Garcia had checked out a while back.

The bell rang, Courtney stood up and left the class, she had nothing with her, no backpack, no purse, no nothing. She figured there was no point in bringing supplies when he grades had already been submitted.

She walked into the opening of the school's quad. She squinted at the bright light, trying to shield the sun's rays from damaging her eyes.

She made her way to her lunch table, as soon as she sat down she sulked, hitting her head against the heated plastic.

"I've had enough of this," Heather announced rather loudly as soon as Courtney's head slammed.

Heather stood up, tugging Courted by the arm and tried to pry her from the table. Courtney remained steady, not moving an inch. "Come on, Courtney. Get. Up." she grunted as she continuously pulled. Courtney summoned energy from her exhausted body to kept she held down. Heather yelled as she slide beneath her feet, she stopped herself from screaming, instead she got up right next to Courtney and screeched, "I'm trying to help you. So get up," Heather took a deep breath and calmly added, "I hate seeing you like this."

Courtney perked up and glanced at Heather. Softly she asked, "like what?"

Heather sat next to Courtney, no one was around them, and everyone at their table was buying lunch or walking around so it was just the two of them. Heather sighed, "So sad and pathetic, it's not you."

Courtney was going to retort with an excuse but figured she didn't have enough energy to do so.

Heather continued, "something is obviously up with you and I just want to know if you want to talk about it."

Courtney gulped, "you wouldn't understand." She began to play with her thumbs.

Heather sighed, "don't tell me this is about the whole Trent getting beat up at Prom thing? I know you like strong guys and Trent was caught off guard. I'm sure he is as embarrassed as you are." Heather placed a reassuring hand on Courtney's shoulder. Courtney glared at her hand, shrugging it off.

Courtney stood up, grabbing water from the table. Heather stared out at her, watching her every move like a hawk. Courtney glanced back at her, "I told you that you wouldn't understand."

And with that she got up, heading to the library.

* * *

><p>"Duncan, cheer up! Two more days and we're out, you should be pumped," one of his friends cheered on.<p>

Duncan just grumbled some words in response, not really making any coherent sense.

His friend began to add, "plus that whole speech this already boiled over."

Duncan grunted, "the only one's who remind me of it is you guys." Duncan trailed off, he glanced up. Something catching his eye. He voice faltered as Courtney stood still, making a complete stop and forced eye contact with him. The voice in the back of his head nagged, 'don't smile." and just as it appeared, it faded. Courtney sighed, but stood still, not moving an inch. She seemed lost in space, closing her eyes solemnly then reopening them with confidence.

She quickly changed her direction and headed toward Duncan's table. "Shit," Duncan muttered as he lifted himself from the table and turned around, heading away from Courtney. His friends glanced at him, staring at oddly, trying to figure out where he headed off to so suddenly. Gwen perking up as she watched Courtney run by. The rest shook it off and resumed their conversation just as Courtney zoomed by trying to catch up with him.

Courtney watched him as he turned the corner into the halls. She grumbled nonsense as she quickly jogged to catch up, "Duncan please, stop!"

He made no indication that he heard her.

Courtney quickened her pace, he was only and arm's length out (due to him keeping his same pace).

She finally reached out and shoved his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

As soon as their eyes made contact he hissed, "What the fuck do you want from me, Courtney?"

She choked on her words, unable to get them out. His eyes were dull and blank, staring down onto her. She weakly smiled at him, "I... I don't know, Duncan."

He sighed, "That's what I thought. If that's the case can you please leave me alone so I can get on with my life." his glare tightened.

Courtney opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She squealed slightly, attempting to ease her words out. Instead she opted to reach out and grab Duncan's hand in her own. When their hands made contact he hastily shoved his hand into his pocket, closing off any attempts.

"Duncan," she whispered. He moved back an inch, looking down the hallway where not a soul was in site.

He sighed and huffed out irritated, "I'm sick of this. Honestly, it's all just bullshit. I fucking poured my heart out to you; I don't just go around telling everyone I love them. Hell, I don't even tell my parents I love them. It just sucks knowing that the feeling wasn't  
>reciprocated."<p>

Courtney quickly stammered, "but I do, Duncan."

Calmly he turned around, and walked away. Once he was a good distance away he deliberately turned, walking backwards as he spoke, "ya know, it's sort of too late to say that," shrugged at her as he spoke.

And with that he left her alone in the hallways.

* * *

><p>Courtney lay down in her bed; the blanket pulled up she didn't move a muscle.<p>

Her eyes were shut tight, and the lights were off. It must have been around 11:43 but she couldn't tell due her pulling the cord on her clock.

She just lay there, trying to not move. Her mind rolling with every thought she could think of. The only thing that wasn't scrolling through her head was the fact that tomorrow was the last day of senior year. She had a speech to give about how much she'll miss her class. But in her state of mind, she had nothing. No paper and no rough draft. She decided to wing it earlier.

There was the pestering fact that annoyed Courtney, the fact that Duncan did not love her, she wanted to cry, she really did but as much as she tried the little voice just repeated, 'Courtney Garcia does not cry".

Courtney cursed herself for being so stubborn, but by now it was too late. She was in too deep. Her phone was by her side, on high, just in case another called. Which was a lie she set up for herself to believe, but in the back of her head the sane voice quietly whispered, 'if anyone else called, it wouldn't matter'. It took Courtney great strength to ignore and cut off her natural brain functions.

After a while of laying in bed lifelessly she fell in a quiet slumber, waiting the last day of her senior year.

* * *

><p>Duncan was dead tired the last day of school, he didn't get much sleep. He stayed up all night. He was stressing out about Courtney, of all people. He promised himself he wouldn't think about her anymore but he couldn't help himself. He'd be thinking of what to do after school and she would pop up, on the last day of high school all her could think about was how she just left him hanging.<p>

Their previous conversation also rang a few times in his mind but by far the thought of him being on stage being un-Duncan like for her sake made him cringe.

He was very robotic, during fourth period he didn't even glance at anyone in his class, he kept his stare blank and unfocused.

"It feels weird," he blurted randomly.

Gwen glanced over to him, "hmm?"

He looked up at her, "not being with her or being able to call her mine. It's weird, I don't like it."

These were the only words he had spoken in a while. Gwen tried to come up with an answer but her mind was drawing shortly.

He continued, much to her relief, "I just expected too much out of miss perfect."

Gwen remained quiet and grabbed Duncan's hand in reassurance. He glanced down and smiled, "thanks". She smiled softly attempting to let go of his hand but he kept a strong grip, she smiled and left her hand there, letting him get the satisfaction he wanted.

Once fourth period was over, every senior walked to the quad. There was the annual senior good bye.

The crowd was hugging and crying and it was a rather large mess but the class held on rather tightly. Principal Reid gave a quick speech about how she'll never forget the students and how much they mean to her. Everyone was in their own world, sobbing their eyes out while Courtney was making her way to the stage to make her grandiose speech.

When she got there she took in a few deep breaths, then she began, "During these past four years here at HIGH SCHOOL, I have learned many things. Not only by classroom studies but also by friendships I have created a long the way. But my biggest lesson is that looks can be deceiving. I stayed away from certain people because I felt as if they would damage and hurt me. I restrained myself from great friendships because of that.

I realize now, although it may be too late, that the stereotypes and segregation at this school is bullshit. I hate to say it, but it is." she took a deep breath to prevent herself from rambling on. She closed her eyes, slowly opening them, "What I mean to say is, I don't want these borders we put up to define who we are and who are friends can and cannot be." she glanced up, the senior class (as well as under class men) was staring intensely at her, wondering where he was going with her words.

"As you can tell I did not rehearse this speech." she chuckled awkwardly then began again, "you probably all remember Mrs. Reid's speech at Prom, No? Well me either, it was overshadowed by someone else's speech and I'm here to overshadow theirs. Duncan, I'm standing up here in front of the whole school to apologize, I'm sorry for being stupid and taking this long to answer you." Courtney scanned the crowd, Duncan's mohawk was bobbing up and down, away from the stage.

"I'm truly sorry. I miss you, I miss being with you, and I miss everything about you. Just know that I don't regret anything and I hope you can forgive me." Duncan had now exited the crowd and began to walk off to the closest building at the school. "I'm sorry." Courtney stopped talking altogether after that and she gently placed the mic back on the stand and turned to return to her table. No one said anything and she walked past the rather large group. Trent was sitting at her table as she approached. He shot her a supportive smile but she only glanced up only to meet his eyes for a split second. She changed direction and headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is your problem?" Gwen yelled at Duncan. She followed him into one of the hallways as he tried to make his great escape.<p>

"Leave me alone," he grunted loudly for the umpteenth time.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone just as you do with every problem you have. You either resort to fighting or yelling or running away," she snapped at him.

He kept walking down the hall, hands in his pockets, completely not awknwoleging her presence. She stood in front if him, walking backwards cautiously as she yelled back, "Either way you never face your fears and that make you cowardly."

He stopped dead in his tracks, "I'm not scared of anything, especially her."

Gwen placed her hands on his shoulders, attempting to hold him down, "then why are you refusing to face her?"

Duncan opened his mouth to retort but quickly closed it before and sounds escaped. He grabbed her wrists and PRYED her hands off of him. She turned around and quickly stalked off without a word.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is the last time we will be walking each other the cars." Heather stated as she began to approach her car. Courtney seemed indifferent.<p>

Heather sighed and awkwardly lifted her hand to brush away a tear coming from Courtney's eyes. "Don't cry, he's defiantly not worth the tears. Your hot and gorgeous, a better guy is probably aching to be with you." Heather had trouble soothing and comforting people but she was at least trying.

"Yea, I know," Courtney mumbled, "I just, thought things would be different."

"Shit happens," Heather let out, she brought her hand down and held Courtney's, "just cheer up. Tomorrow we are going shopping or something you need to have fun. I miss normal Courtney."

Courtney giggled slightly, figuring Heather was trying hard to cheer her up. She had never put that much effort into it, not when Courtney's dog died or when she broke her wrist during practice. Nothing. She must have really felt apathetic for Courtney.

Courtney smiled and hugged Heather tightly, "I'll miss you so much."

"No, no, no," Heather stuttered, "this isn't the end. We will still see each other. No doubt." Heather unlocked her car and sat inside.

Courtney gave her a small smile as she turned her car on, pulling out of the parking spot she smiled, "Bye Courtney, I love you."

As Heather drove off, Courtney sighed. She stayed out for a while. Her tears staining her cheeks. She didn't care that people were around her, or could see her, she was going to cry. She deserved a good cry and hell, it was the last day of school anyways, and crying was needed.

After standing in the spot for a while, Courtney made her way to her car. She was parked a few isles down from Heather. As she turned into her row she saw a figured leaning against the drivers side of her car. As she shuffled her feet the figured turned as smiled at her, "Hey, your Courtney right? I saw your little speech at lunch," he put a hand to his heart as he faced her, "very heart warming."

Courtney remained speechless, refusing to talk. The boy continued, "My name is Duncan," he stuck his hand out to shake hers, "nice to meet you."

Courtney remained quiet, not moving an inch. Duncan chuckled lightly, "I thought about what you said, I really don't want to loose you. I was thinking we could start over." He looked back at her, a small smile creeping onto her lips. He smiled, and stuck out his hand once more, "My name is Duncan. Nice to me-."

"I hate you," she grunted, "you made these past weeks hell for me."

Duncan rolled his eyes, "well if you weren't stuck you maybe things would work."

"You sicken me."

"You're insane, you kno-"

He was instantly muffled by her pressing her lips on his. After the initial shock he closed his eyes and held her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her. They both kept the kiss short and sweet. Courtney remained grinning even after they parted.

He spoke quietly, whispering in her ear, "For someone who I am barely meeting you are coming off really strong. I think you dig me." Duncan joked.

Courtney shyly hugged him, "and you think I'm insane? If anything you are, you know that?" she paused then looked up, "And by the way I don't 'dig' you, I just tend to have the hots for a certain bad boy."

He smiled and looked down at her, without much hesitation he quickly stated, "I love you."

Courtney smiled and snuggled into the hug, closing her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. Duncan quietly rubbed her arm softly and kissed her hair and she mumbled into his chest, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>55**

* * *

><p>TaDa! I finished this.. I actually finished this! :D I finished a story!<p>

I am not very pleased with the ending but its the best I could come up with so I believe its good enough! :P

Where any of the characters out of character?

Was any of this hard to follow?

I just wanted to say thank you for all who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited it means a lot to me!

**Thank you all!**

**QUESTION TIME:**

**(Please answer in a review or PM)  
><strong>

1. What do you think of the story as a whole? From chapter 1-5.

2. Should I write a prologue? It will be about how Duncan and Courtney came to be in this situation which is why I am not calling it a epilogue! :P

**(I would like to know if 5+ of you would like me to write it. If its less than 5 then I will still write, **

**but it will probably be out sometime in January, the more people the faster I write! :D)**

Anyways, thank you all for following me in the journey from begining to end! I enjoyed it.

**Fun Fact!** Chapter One was written in one night, from about 11pm-4am. Ooo, my insomnia.

So this is the end, until the prologue, I bid you adieu.

_Thank you all,_

_Theater of the Mind_


End file.
